koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakon Shima
Sakon Shima (島 左近) is one of the new characters in Samurai Warriors 2. He is best known in history for serving Mitsunari Ishida and was reputed to be Mitsunari's powerful and most tactical general at Sekigahara. However, he is wounded by gunfire from Kuroda Nagamasa's battalion. It is unknown whether he lived long enough to escape Sekigahara or died on the field. Role in Plot Samurai Warriors Sakon is a samurai who serves the Tsutsui clan. Once he hears that Hideyoshi is racing to avenge his lord's death at Mitsuhide's hands, Sakon takes the prudent action by joining sides with Hideyoshi. After a disagreement with his lord, he became a ronin until he was hired by Mitsunari. From there, he continues to serve the Toyotomi cause. Though he knew Sekigahara was a losing cause, he nevertheless stays loyal to Mitsunari. After their victory, Sakon replies that he doesn't care about a reward as he just wanted to serve a virtuous lord. As he speeds off on his steed, Mitsunari considers Sakon to be his friend. In his dream mode, he momentarily serves Shingen to learn some tips on strategy and helps capture the fleeing Ieyasu at Mikatagahara. Warriors Orochi Sakon begins as an unaffiliated strategist in Warriors Orochi. Nobunaga convinced him to help Sun Ce when they met at Kyushu. The Demon King protects his safe passage and he meets up with the Little Conqueror at Chang Ban Castle. He sends Sun Ce a letter saying that he knew the whereabouts of Sun Jian's cell and appears as a third-party general during Wu's siege at Odani Castle. Since Sun Ce desired a quick victory with minimal casualties, the strategist leads a group of engineers to blow apart a wall at Mount Yamada garrison. This opens a path straight to the main ward of the castle, which is fiercely defended by Xing Cai. After their victory, Sakon agrees to serve as Sun Ce's adviser and continues to serve Wu. In Warriors Orochi 2, Sakon acts as the protagonist for the Samurai story mode. Walking in a peaceful part of the land, he was on his way to visit Shingen until he notices Dong Zhou attacking Zhang Jiao. He fights to save the pious one and meets the mysterious Fu Xi during their struggle. Wanting to prevent another bout of warfare, he decides to make Nobunaga, Shingen, and Kenshin rejoin their forces in their previously powerful coalition. Since the three leaders reverted back to their stubborn ways, Sakon has to start from scratch. He impresses Shingen, saves Kanetsugu to forge an alliance with Kenshin, and amuses Nobunaga enough for him to join their party. With these powerful warlords and Fu Xi, he leads a massive army to stop the resurrected Orochi. After they claim victory, Sakon leaves once more to visit an old friend of his (most likely Mitsunari). Kessen Sakon is Mitsunari's right hand man in Kessen. Like Tadakatsu, Sakon trumps his lord in every military stat but is given a smaller amount of troops to balance himself with the rest of the army. Before the battle at Sekigahara, he laments not slaying Ieyasu at Kusegawa as his personal assassination attempt was stopped by Okatsu. Depending on the actions of the player, he will disappear after Sekigahara or live to see Ieyasu's end. He also appears as a recruitable general in Kessen III. He joins Nobunaga after he is defeated in battle. Saihai no Yukue In Saihai no Yukue, Sakon resumes his role as Mitsunari's vassal. Although the country admires him for his might and intellect, he is often befuddled by his lord's erratic behavior. Though he is rough with his words, his loyalty to Mitsunari is unquestionable. His insults to his lord are used for comic relief, making him more of an observer than an adviser for Mitsunari. His daughter, Tamaki, appears alongside him. She is an optimistic and energetic girl who helps Mitsunari by being his secret assistant. She swears to protect him in anyway possible. Like her father, she also has a foul mouth and won't hesitate to cuss despite her young age. Her pet is a tiny white mouse. Character Information Development According to the game's designers, Sakon fills the spot for the "cool old guy" in the cast. They added the scar on his face to add a visual account with his previous near-death experiences. White and black are the two base colors used for his design. His fighting style is considered to be exceptionally balanced with no real weaknesses to it. Voice Actors * Tim Mahlin - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Steve Kramer - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Howard Siegel - Kessen (English) * Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Keiichi Noda - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"Sharp as always." *"Keep lining 'em up and I'll keep knocking 'em down." *"Hmph! Ieyasu! When next we meet, I will have your head!" :~~Sakon after his failed assassination attempt; Kessen Gameplay Moveset Weapons Historical Information Gallery Image:Sakon-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art. Image:Sakon-kessen.jpg|Sakon in Kessen. Image:Sakon-saihai.jpg|Sakon in Saihai no Yukue. Category:Samurai Warriors Characters